Metro, The Lost Saiyan
by AkioGasai
Summary: We all know the story of when Planet Vegeta blew up and Kakarot A.K.A Goku was sent away the morning of the explosion to earth, but what about metro? The saiyan that was out on a mission alone when the planet blew up, will he take revenge on frieza for blowing up his homeworld? or will he try to locate the remaining Saiyans find out on Metro the Lost Saiyan!


Metro the last saiyan,  
Chapter 1 -  
Metro was trying to be as fast as he could killing off the last few kronans because Eon himself was here for unknown reasons and he did not want to make him mad.  
He finished off the last one with a punch through the gut then flew full speed towards Eon's ship, He knew if he was to slow Eon's nova ball would blow up the planet with him on it, he was late, it was the only reason he could think of for Eon to be there with him. 'damn it' Metro thought to himself as he landed in Eon;s spaceship and was taken to the main deck where Eon resided, he was furious, "WHY WERE YOU LATE?!" Eon screamed at me, "sorry boss there was a few rouge warriors from other planets on there to, I was only late because of them. it took me a week to finish them off" i appoligised "there is no excuses when it comes to my buisness." Eon shouted and he then lifted his finger and shot a beam of energy through Neo, my best friend.  
"NOOOOOOOO, How could you you monster" i started powering up, ive never felt rage this bad before, then all of a sudden i felt my power shoot off the charts,  
"boss, we've got a problem over here" a little red alien told Eon, "well what is it?" Eon asked "sir his power is to high for even our advanced scouters to read, when i tried reading his power just then it blew up,"  
"Is he becoming one?" Eon asked with fear in his eyes "stop him this instant, send everything weve got at this saiyan monkey, we can't let him transform."  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" metro screamed, his hair was standing on end and turning gold. while his eyes went turquise, his musles exploded in size and he got a look of pure cockiness on his face, " That was the last life you will ever take Eon. Neo was my best friend, how could you?" metro screamed with anger, only to have 100+ different species guards attack him all at once, he was swarmed, 'theres no way he can get out of that' Eon thought to himself'  
"AHHHH" metro screamed and he sent out a wave of ki that killed all the guards attacking him, it was just him Eon and Eons second in command Cosmos,  
"your gonna pay Eon" metro screamed and took off towards Cosmos, his fist connected with Cosmos' face, killing him instantly,  
"How? how did you kill him with one punch" Eon said with fear in his voice,  
"how you ask? im a saiyan. i get stonger everytime you try and kill me, which by the way was alot of times, you should have killed me years ago, i would have even put up with your shit for a few more years to if you didnt kill Neo" with that he cupped his hands in front of him and yelled "Kaiocannon", a brilliant flash of yellow and black thunder shot at Eon disintigrating him on the spot, 'Whew now that thats done with how to get out of here' Metro thought while looking for an escape pod,  
"Yes" he yelled when he spotted an old space pod belonging to his friend Neo. "now i might have a way out of here." he got in and found it was locked on a location called earth, 'oh well' he thought 'im almost unconscious anyway, earth it is, and with that the mighy saiyan fell unconscious in the ship heading for earth.

When Metro awoke he was instanly unfamilliar with his surroundings, 'where am i?' he thought 'this looks like the inside of someones house', with that he got out of the bed he was in and seen a short black haired woman standing across the room from him, "where am i? And who are you?" metro asked the woman "I'm chi-chi and this is our home on mt paozu, my husband goku found you passed out in a saiyan spacce pod," chi-chi asnwered kindly "Your husband, where is he?" Metro asked "hang on il go and get him for you now" ChiChi said and walked out of the room to get goku who was in the middle of a training session with gohan in the front yard.  
"GOKU COME IN RIGHT NOW" Chichi screamed at goku, to which he ran as fast as he could into the house "Hey Chi-chi whats up?" goku asked in his usual happy tone of voice "Did our friend wake up yet?"  
"Yeah he did, and he wants to see you" Chichi told Goku "all right! i hope hes a fighter, well il go see him now then" with that goku took off for the upstaris room where Metro was waiting, when he got there he was suprised at what he saw, he saw Metro in Super Saiyan form looking over himself, "Hello and what might your name be?" goku asked startled Metro replied" I'm Metro, a saiyan," "i kinda guessed" Goku said turning super saiyan aswell. A look of amazement came over metros face when he seen goku go super saiyan "how did you?! Your a saiyan to?" metro asked shocked to find out his new friend was also a sayian. "yeah haha, i was sent here to earth to kill all living inhabitants and get this planet ready for trade, but when i got here Grandpa Gohan as i call him found me, he always said i was a roudy and violent little kid with amazing strength for my size, but one day i fell into a ravine and landed flat on my head and i forgot everything, Grandpa gohan said i was peacefull and wouldint hurt a fly after that."  
"Amazing" Metro said, shocked that his newfound friend went through so much "so you came here with the purpose of killing and selling this planet untill you fell into a ravine then somehow turned into it's protector?"  
"yeah. well enouh of that did you know there is 2 more levels above super saiyan i found" goku shocked to hear about another higher level of super saiyan Metro immediatly asked goku "show me please? And if possible could you train me and teach me how to ascend to these new levels of power?"  
"yeah I will, but it will take some time" goku said "thats no problem i've got all the time in the world" Metro said and with that they flew off to the former cell games arena to train metro to super saiyan 2. 


End file.
